Ghost and Zombie
by froggiegreen963
Summary: Nico died in 1939. He became a ghost to watch over his sister. When he didnt have that responsibility anymore he went to New York and a zombie aplocalyspe broke out.


It was a stormy night. That sounds so cheesy but it was. I needed to get out of the house to just get away from my family. I love them but I needed a break.

There was a flash of light and then I was dead. I went to a room full of people and almost immediately a old hag took me down. She had wings and took me to this castle. Well I should say flew me to a castle.

A man told me he was my dad and that my uncle killed me. I didn't pay too much attention but I got the gist that the Greek gods were real. I'm the child of the king of death. I'm a prince, cool.

After a bit more talking on my dads part. I have never been able to say "my dads" before. That's different. He explained how how my uncle is going to try and kill my sister. And I knew that's a no. My sister is going to live. He then said he could send me back as a ghost to protect her. Pretty much immediately I agreed. No way in the world am I letting my sister die. If there is any chance to keep her protected, I'm all in.

So now I'm a ghost now. Dad didn't really explain how I was going to protect her like this but I guess I will, somehow. I don't know.

Apparently though, my sister can see ghosts. She never mentioned it in me 15 years of being alive that she can see floating people. She didn't see the point of bringing it up.

I saw the others ghosts as well. They said the more ghosts surround people, the less living things want to be around them. So that's why the monsters left us alone.

Well people typically avoid her unless it's a dead loved one floating around, then the person loved one will be drawn to them. A lot of old ladies like to talk to Bianca. She grew a liking for them as well. Well, I'm guessing she grew a liking for them because she started to work in a old folks home.

For my sister being able to talk and see me regularly helped her and my mother on the grieving process. It was to the point they seemed heartless about it. But I always had to laugh when people said I would always be there in spirit to my sister. She would ignore me or would look crazy.

One day a dead man started talking to us regularly. He was an old soldier in WW2. He died in battle. That's around the time Carmen showed up. The soldier said it was their kid. They were about the same age as Bianca and they hit it off.

The soldier stuck around to just be able to see his child before he left this world for the next. He got to see them fall in love. He knew Bianca would be good for his child and left on their wedding day.

By then Carmen was used to the ghosts even if they didn't see them. When it came to kids, Bianca didn't want them to have the trouble of being related or a god. She also saw how many orphans that could use a good home so her and Carman adopted.

They were great parents and the house was so full of love. It was sad to see my sister age while I stayed the same age. She aged though with smile lines. When her children got to be my age and she grew worries so she had me follow them. It was quite funny honestly. Apparently the oldest had a secret little date-mate that was revealed.

Very embarrassing for the child and stressful for my sister but hilarious for me. When I was laughing my sister would have smacked me if she could. She has tried but it has gone right through me.

Carmen and Bianaca really did have the sweetest relationship and constantly having a third party watching keeps the misunderstandings to the minimum. The two of them nearly gave me cavities, that's how sweet they are. My sister was so happy and it was so nice to see.

When their children grew up, they moved out. With all the extra space they gathered animals to take care of. They retired and got more animals. Eventually they got to the age where they had to go to a nursing home. They actually went to the nursing home where Bianca worked for many decades.

They spent the rest of their lives filled with throwing jello at each other and puzzles with the occasional birdwatching.

My heart just about broke when my sister died, Carmen wasn't too far behind. It was less than a week after they followed her. She told two things when she died: she was going to be reborn and that I should watch over her youngest who moved the New York City.

I wondered, looking for the right path to New York. I had no idea which direction it was. Eventually I realized I could go to the airport and get in a plane going to New York. Finding the airport was easier than finding a country.

When I arrived, I had to find my relative. I tried to find the attachment. Ghosts are drawn to the people they are emotionally attachted to. It doesn't work from too far away. I let my instincts take over and wandered.

I found them in a nice little apartment with a couple of fish. When they walked anywhere I stuck right by their side to keep strangers away but when they were with people they knew I stayed in the other side of the room. I chatted with a few ghosts when I could but I mostly stuck to myself.

They a pretty peaceful life. They found someone they love and got married. They had a kid and then another. It was cute to see some tots again. My relative and their spouse started to grow apart though. They stayed together, for the children, but they had a open relationship. It honestly worked out pretty well for them. They told the kids when they felt ready. The kids didn't react well but saw how much better their parents got along then before and realized this was good. There was smiles again and peace.

Then the gods got annoyed and cursed some people. They replicated the "zombie virus" and there was a apocalypse in New York. Since the zombies were part dead, they could see me. It doesn't do me any good though as they all were braindead. It was funny to see some zombies chasing ghosts, it was like a cat chasing the red dot. They were never going to get them.

It was funny until this one started following me. Well it was funny at first, I would go above his head and see him try and jump to catch me. I would move slightly a little too fast and seeing a zombie try and run is the funniest thing ever.

The zombie that was following me was blond and looked to be my age. If I had to guess, while he was alive he might have been cute. I had come to terms with my sexuality long ago and was thankful I didn't have suppress it. He might still be cute if he didn't look dead in the eyes.

When messing with him wasn't funny anymore I tried to get away but he was persistent and would leave me alone. For the first time in forever I found myself shouting, "Will you just leave me alone."

He perked when I spoke. He started to chase me harder. I order him to leave me alone. I hadn't tried before but I thought I might have control over them as they are partly dead. I didn't. I guess they were too alive to listen to me.

He didn't leave me alone and didn't try to chase some humans. I said, "Go away."

He grunted, "No grow away."

I was amazed. I never heard any zombies speak before and my interest was peaked. I didn't try to run but to get him to talk. His name is Will and he is 16. Turns out he's also a demigod but a child of Apollo. I didn't even try to think how we were related.

Life cane into his eyes and my theory was right, he was cute. He was able to function like a human being again. It was great. I liked him more than any ghost I have ever talked to. He still tried to grab me from time to time but he was trying to get my hand.

He asked me what my sexuality was and I mentioned I liked boys. He asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes.

It was nice. He would take me to places and talked about before the zombie virus. We sometimes ran into humans but they ran pretty fast. The zombies didn't even care. Some tried to get me but Will smacked them away. It was funny to see the confused look on the other zombies faces.

I liked to wrap my arms around Will's neck and float there. I didn't weight anything so he didn't mind.

We fell in love.

Eventually he rotted away. I went to LA to see if he was in the waiting room. He was. We were both ghosts now so we could actually touch each other. We shared our first kiss. We stayed together through the journey to the underworld.

Where he was sent, I followed. I could go anywhere here but he couldn't. We just enjoyed each other's company for the rest of time.


End file.
